


If Lost, Return to : Baekhyun

by yeolakkuma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Fluff, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolakkuma/pseuds/yeolakkuma
Summary: Baekhyun thought house sitting would be easy.





	If Lost, Return to : Baekhyun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Setty94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/gifts).



> Oops, my fingers slipped. kek.  
> currently, pretty un-beta'd

House sitting. How hard could it be?

 

Baekhyun was pretty sure he was going to be sitting in the lap of luxury for an entire weekend. His good friend, Yixing, had e-mailed him to ask if he would be interested in house sitting. Baekhyun jumped on the opportunity.

 

Yixing had graduated from college and gotten a damn good job which also got him a condo the size of three of Baekhyun's small apartment. Yixing's condo was bells and whistles and near that chicken place with the really good radish kimchi. So, when Yixing asked if he wanted to spend almost four days there, Baekhyun said fuck yes.

  
  


_ Byun, the house will be all yours from Friday morning until Monday. I'll be back sometime in the morning on Monday. You can eat whatever you want or order out. There is just one, tiny thing you need to know. I have a dog. He's really sweet so don't worry. He likes to be left alone a lot but he's also really affectionate. He'll probably give you kisses when you feed him or scratch his ears. He's so so sweet. He likes to snuggle on the couch so don't be surprised if you have a friend for most of your late night TV watching. He also likes to sleep in the bed so if you find him cuddled into your back, that's why. His name is Jongin. He might be scared of you at first, but he'll warm up to you. Please take good care of him. _

  
  


A dog! Baekhyun loved dogs. He had a dog back home that he wished he could keep in his apartment. Baekhyun couldn't wait to pack his stuff and spend the entire weekend with Jongin.

  
  


Friday morning came and Baekhyun was too excited to sleep. He grabbed all of his bags and waited for Yixing downstairs. He pulled up a few moments later and they took the drive across town to Yixing's condo.

 

"You seem excited."

 

"Xing, I get to spend a whole weekend away from bullshit. Not only that, I get to spend it at your house."

 

"You get to spend it with Jongin."

 

"Yeah, you described him as like the most well-behaved dog ever."

 

"He is."

 

Yixing smiled and answered a phone call that only took a few moments. Business. He sighed shaking his head before hanging up the phone. Baekhyun said no more the rest of the drive there.

 

It wasn't too much longer before they were pulling up in Yixing's driveway. Baekhyun jumped out of the car as Yixing grabbed his bags out of the backseat. Baekhyun bounced to the door with Yixing laughing behind him.

 

"I have to warn you - "

 

"Open the door! I want to meet Jongin."

 

Yixing unlocked the door and Baekhyun waltzed right in. Immediately he was stunned by the sheer brilliance of Yixing's condo. It was gorgeous and luxurious, then Baekhyun heard the distinct noise of running and a voice.  _ A voice? _

 

"Xing Xing!"

 

There was a stifled laughter behind Baekhyun as Jongin crashed into him. Baekhyun's back hit the door and a very big, very not-dog kissed his cheek. The puppy-man hybrid backed away and pouted, and Baekhyun was pretty sure it was the cutest thing in the world.

 

"You aren't Xing Xing."

 

"Jongin, this is Baekhyun. He's going to be house-sitting while I'm away on business. You have to behave, understand?"

 

"But - "

 

"No buts Jongin. Baekhyun is a really good friend and he's going to take good care of you. Right, Baekhyun?"

 

Baekhyun blinked a few times and took a deep breath. He blew it harshly through his lips before nodding his head and turning to Yixing, "You didn't say he was a cute hybrid. You said dog."

 

"Jongin is a dog, a good one."

 

"I'm right here," Jongin crossed his arms and Yixing set Baekhyun's bags down to scratch his ears.

 

"Don't pout. Baekhyun's just surprised is all. You're just too cute!"

 

Yixing started tickling Jongin's sides and they fell to the floor laughing. Baekhyun smiled as they rolled around on the floor playing. Jongin growled and then nipped at Yixing's shoulder when he playfully tugged on his ears.

 

"See. Jongin is really playful. He'll behave, don't worry. You just have to let him adjust and get to know you," Yixing stood and Jongin made his way to the couch, "I have to get going now."

 

"Have a safe trip."

 

Baekhyun watched as Yixing left with his own bags before turning back to see Jongin standing in front of him. He made a grimace that caused Baekhyun to jump, "You aren't going to be mean to me are you?"

 

"No way!" Baekhyun smiled and reached out to Jongin's ears scratching carefully, "I really like dogs. I have one at home. Well, a real one; a corgi. He's really lively and full of energy. Sometimes his little feet smell like corn chips though."

 

Jongin laughed and Baekhyun loved the way he shyly smiled, "Sometimes my hands smell like Cheetos. I really like Cheetos."

 

"Well, let me get settled in and we'll sit on the couch, eat Cheetos, and watch TV."

 

Jongin nodded his head briskly bouncing on his feet. Baekhyun wondered how he got so lucky to house sit and pet sit. Jongin was so sweet. He even grabbed one of Baekhyun's bags and helped him into the guest room.

 

Baekhyun unpacked a few of the essentials while Jongin made himself comfortable on the couch. They hadn't talked much more but Baekhyun felt really good about the weekend. Not only could he make himself a permanent fixture on the couch, but he didn't have shit to do except play with Jongin.

  
  


After making his room a little more his own, Baekhyun walked into the kitchen to get familiar with everything. He found where the mugs were and made himself a cup of coffee. It was still early morning so he let the smell wake him up a bit. Jongin came into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and nuzzled Baekhyun's cheek.

 

He was so fucking cute Baekhyun could barely stand it.

 

He let Jongin have his Cheetos; between orange fingers and soap operas, they got to know each other. Jongin had been adopted by Yixing more than a year ago. Baekhyun said he never knew Yixing had a hybrid. They talked about how Jongin liked to dance around the house when Yixing wasn't home and Baekhyun said he sang into hairbrushes.

 

They shared a lot of the same interests as far as dramas and music. Jongin was a little younger than Baekhyun in human years. By lunchtime, Baekhyun felt like Jongin had warmed up to him a bit more.

 

For lunch, Baekhyun made them sandwiches because he didn't feel like cooking. He let Jongin have another bag of chips just because. He seemed happy by the way he bounced around on the couch eating.

 

They watched a movie while eating, and when they were finished, Jongin leaned over and placed a kiss on Baekhyun's cheek. He wasn't expecting the deep blush that spread across his cheeks, much less the one that spread on Jongin. His little tail was wagging so much.

 

The movie was half-way over when Jongin went to wash his hands. He came back and laid down, curling into Baekhyun's side. He put his head on Baekhyun's thigh and pulled a blanket over him.

 

"Is this okay with you? I always take a nap on Xing Xing after lunch when he's home."

 

Baekhyun swallowed hard and nodded his head, "Yeah, um, yeah it's okay."

 

Jongin closed his eyes and almost instantly Baekhyun heard light snoring. He smiled gently placing his hand on Jongin's head running his fingers through his black hair and scratching his ears. Jongin whimpered quietly before snuggling into the blanket more. Baekhyun thought he might die without how adorable Jongin was.

  
  


Dinner time came and Jongin was still napping on the couch. Baekhyun had carefully gotten up to do a few things around the house and pull his laptop out. He had a few e-mails he needed to answer and he needed to check in with Yixing.

 

_ [New Message from Byun] _

_ Jongin is so wonderful and so fucking cute. _

 

_ [New Message from Xing] _

_ I knew you'd like him. Just be careful okay? Don't hurt his feelings. _

 

_ [New Message from Byun] _

_ Never. He's far too sweet. _

 

Baekhyun locked his phone and went back to e-mailing. He sighed when he finished the fourth one. Being a substitute teacher was pretty easy, but lately, he had been working a lot more. The change from summer to fall had everyone getting sick or wanting to take a vacation. When he got back from his weekend he already had to sub Wednesday and Thursday.

 

When he leaned back in his chair stretching, arms wrapped around his shoulders. Jongin put his nose in Baekhyun's hair and sighed deeply. He still seemed sleepy the way Baekhyun heard him yawn.

 

"Hungry."

 

"Want me to cook or order something?"

 

"Order chicken."

 

Baekhyun laughed while reaching back to scratch Jongin's ears. He felt Jongin shake before the wetness of a kiss on Baekhyun's ear made him shiver. He was not going to get turned on by a hybrid. He would respect Jongin's boundaries.

  
  


The order took only about twenty minutes until it arrived. Jongin met the delivery guy excitedly at the door. He nearly dropped the bags when he ran to the table. Baekhyun made sure to order extra radish kimchi and he was thankful.

 

Jongin ate a whole order by himself, plus the chicken.

 

Baekhyun was starting to get tired so he closed his laptop and cleaned up the trash. Jongin was laid on the couch watching a movie, so Baekhyun went to shower. The first night had gone swimmingly and Baekhyun looked forward to the rest of the weekend. He washed his hair before he heard the door open and close.

 

"Baek?"

 

"Y-Yeah Jongin?"

 

"Will you uh - give me a bath after you're done?"

 

Baekhyun stared blankly through the curtain. He was pretty sure that Jongin could take a bath on his own, but the way he asked was so incredibly cute and shy. Baekhyun didn't say anything and then Jongin's fingers scratched across the shower curtain.

 

"Baek?"

 

"Um, can I ask Xing if it's okay?"

 

"Yeah. He gives me a bath all the time but if you're nervous, you don't have to."

 

"No," Baekhyun sounded a little more than eager but he calmed down to continue, "I just want to make sure he's okay with me doing it. I'm not your owner. I'm just a sitter."

 

"Oh, okay then."

 

Jongin plopped down on the floor and Baekhyun continued his shower. He would hum songs and Jongin would sometimes hum along. By the time he got out Jongin was half-asleep against the wall. His head fell a few times while Baekhyun dried off. He snapped back up and shook his head when Baekhyun slipped into his boxers.

 

The blush that spread across his cheeks was adorable. Baekhyun wanted to pinch them. Instead, he threw the towel over his shoulders and knelt down to scratch Jongin's ears.

 

"I'm gonna text Xing now. If he says I can give you a bath, I'll let you know."

 

"Okay."

 

Baekhyun walked out to the living room to get his phone and nervously thumbed a text to Yixing. He wasn't exactly sure what he would say, or how soon he would get a text back.

 

_ [New Message from Byun] _

_ Jongin asked me to give him a bath. Is that okay? _

 

_ [New Message from Xing] _

_ If he asked you nicely, it's because he likes you. So yes, it's more than okay if you are okay with it. _

 

Smiling, Baekhyun set his phone down and walked back into the bathroom. He nearly choked when he opened the door to see Jongin taking off his shirt. He was lean, muscled, and had a light trail of hair that lead down from his navel. He threw his shirt off before looking at Baekhyun expectantly wagging his tail.

 

"He said yes."

 

Jongin jumped up and down before jumping to Baekhyun and wrapping his arms around him, "Yay! I love baths!"

 

Baekhyun nearly fell over then Jongin remembered they were both half-naked. He suddenly moved back and stared at the ground, "Sorry. I just really like taking baths."

 

"I can see that. Let's get you cleaned up yeah?"

 

Jongin nodded his head and took off his sweatpants before turning on the water. He let it get warm while Baekhyun grabbed more towels and tried not to stare at how attractive Jongin was. He turned around when Jongin shoved his boxers to his ankles with no shame.

 

Baekhyun heard Jongin splashing and turned around to see he had filled the tub with bubbles. He was playing around and safely covered. So, Baekhyun helped him bathe.

 

He washed Jongin's hair while he blew the bubbles around. He blew them into Baekhyun's face and laughed when they stuck to his nose and cheeks. Baekhyun just shook his head and laughed too. Jongin really did love bathtime.

 

By the time he was finished, the bathroom floor was covered in water. Jongin splashed around so much that Baekhyun got soaked. Jongin apologized but he wasn't exactly sincere. He playfully put more bubbles on Baekhyun nose and then kissed them off.

 

Baekhyun might have turned beet red.

 

When Jongin was pruney and ready to get out, Baekhyun handed him his towels and turned around. He did not need nor did he want to see Jongin naked. He was already having a hard time not crushing on him. He was a hybrid and Baekhyun wasn't exactly sure if there were any sort of social stigmas or unwritten rules about dating or sex.

 

Jongin covered himself with the fluffy towels before walking out of the bathroom and into Yixing's room. He grabbed some clothes and started dressing while Baekhyun walked into the living room. It was pretty late and he was tired.

 

Baekhyun turned off the TV and cleaned up the rest of his and Jongin's mess before turning off the lights. He was sure he would be sleeping alone by the fact Jongin was still in Yixing's room, so he went to the guest room and closed the door behind him.

  
  


After about thirty minutes or so of reading a book, Baekhyun heard a light knock on the door, "Baek?"

 

"You can come in."

 

Jongin stepped inside with a pillow and a blanket and Baekhyun smiled. His face was a little flush and sweaty but Baekhyun didn't question it. Jongin was in just a pair of sweatpants when he curled into bed beside Baekhyun. He put his pillow under his head and covered up with his blanket sighing contently. Baekhyun went back to reading as Jongin cuddled into his side.

 

He read another chapter before he decided it was time to go to sleep. Jongin had long been snoring next to him. Baekhyun looked down to see his ears folded back and decided to fix them and scratch his head a bit. He couldn't help himself when he leaned down and kissed Jongin's hair. He stirred only momentarily to drape his arm around Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun’s little heart pounded all night.

* * *

  
  


In the morning, Baekhyun groggily opened his eyes and then was paralyzed. He heard Jongin whimpering holding his waist tight. Baekhyun tried not to let on that he was awake but he was sporting the biggest hard-on in his life. Jongin whimpered again and then thrust up against Baekhyun. If he moved his hands any lower he was going to have a handful of Baekhyun's hard dick.

 

Baekhyun wondered if he should stop Jongin from rutting against him but then it seemed like he was still dreaming. Baekhyun peeked over his shoulders and watched Jongin's scrunched up face. His eyes were closed still and he sighed pushing his cock up against Baekhyun again.

 

The action made Baekhyun groan, then Jongin's eyes flew open, "Oh no. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry!"

 

"Jongin - "

 

"Baek, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was dreaming. I promise I wasn't trying to do anything. Please."

 

"Jongin. Stop."

 

Baekhyun reached out to Jongin who snapped at him. He started to pout and Baekhyun held his hands up, "Jongin, I'm not going to hurt you."

 

Jongin nodded his head and cautiously inched closer until Baekhyun's hands were in his hair. Baekhyun took the opportunity to scoop Jongin into his arms and hold him close to his chest. He nuzzled into Jongin's nose and kissed it softly making Jongin blush a deep red.

 

"It's okay if you were dreaming. I was just surprised is all."

 

"I'm sorry. I just uh...I get you know - In the mornings."

 

"Horny. You can say it. I don't have innocent ears."

 

Jongin blushed harder and Baekhyun tried not to laugh at how shy he looked. They stayed in each other's arms for a bit before Baekhyun got curious. He cleared his throat and looked around the room not meeting Jongin's gaze.

 

"Can I uh - Can I see it?"

 

Jongin stared up with wide-eyes and swallowed hard, "See what?"

 

Baekhyun pursed his lips before speaking again. He was pretty much asking a complete stranger to show off his dick. But it was how it felt that Baekhyun was so curious about what it looked like. Jongin started to nibble on his bottom lip and Baekhyun closed his eyes tight.

 

"I just want to see what it looks like. It felt different than mine so just... I want to see your cock."

 

Jongin burst out laughing at that and Baekhyun nervously shifted so that Jongin was sitting in front of him. He tried to calm down but Jongin just looked so cute.

 

"I guess. If it makes you feel any better Yixing asked the same thing but he waited about a week after I moved in."

 

Baekhyun watched as Jongin spread his legs and leaned back. He wasn't exactly sure what Jongin was about to do. He didn't expect him to grab a handful of himself and start stroking to get all the way hard. He threw his head back and Baekhyun instantly started to fill in his own boxers.

 

Jongin whined holding onto the base and Baekhyun was coming unglued. Jongin took the waistband of his boxers and pushed them down until his cock sprung and bobbed against his stomach. It was long and thick, and Baekhyun's mouth was watering.

 

Baekhyun waited a bit longer watching as Jongin stroked himself more. He thrust into his fist a few more time before the base started to swell. Baekhyun sat wide-eyed as his knot formed and Jongin ran his fingers over it a few times whimpering.

 

"Holy fuck..."

 

"Yixing said that too."

 

"It's - "

 

"Different?"

 

"Fucking amazing."

 

Jongin pushed his cock down and Baekhyun watched as it slapped back up against the soft patch of hair on Jongin's lower stomach. For the most part, it looked normal, like a human's. It was pink and veiny, and Baekhyun really wanted to fucking put it in his mouth. He knew it would be just the right amount of weight on his tongue.

 

It had a slight curve to it and a mushroom tip. It wasn't too special except for the fact it had a huge knot at the end Baekhyun was sure would split him in two if he took it. But the more he looked at it, the more he wanted to take it. The more Jongin played with it and brushed his fingers against it, the more Baekhyun wanted to be fucked into the mattress by Jongin.

 

"Do you want to touch it?"

 

"If I touch it, I might not let it go," Baekhyun slapped a hand over his mouth and blushed deep, deep red. He instantly regretted what he said.

 

Jongin just laughed wholly entertained, "You don't have to, but you seem like you want to. We can wait."

 

"No, no. I just... Is that okay? We're basically strangers."

 

"You and Yixing must be really close friends because he said the same thing before taking a handful and then yelping."

 

They shared an awkward but happy laugh. It was believable that Yixing would touch it and then pull his hand back screaming. Baekhyun bit his lip before reaching out and trailing his hand down Jongin's stomach. When he reached the base, Baekhyun let his fingers graze the knot before taking his hand and wrapping around the length. He tugged a few times listening to Jongin moan unashamed.

 

He wasn't sure just how far he could go, but Baekhyun started to stroke faster, feeling how thick Jongin was. Baekhyun felt him flex and knew Jongin was enjoying it just as much as he was. He stopped stroking the length and started to caress that knot that had reformed. He trailed his fingers in little circles until he grabbed the length again and Jongin full out groaned.

 

"If you don't stop, I might cum. Rutting against you had me halfway there."

 

Baekhyun moved closer, straddling Jongin in a way. He put his legs over Jongin's and sat facing him closer so he didn't have to reach so far. Baekhyun started stroking again, this time faster, harder. Jongin moaned thrusting up into his fist.

 

"Can I ?"

 

"I won't say no to a free hand job that ends in an orgasm."

 

Baekhyun decided as long as Jongin wanted it, he was fine to do it. Jongin bit his lip the more Baekhyun worked him over. He spat into his hand to slick it and started stroking again. Jongin sighed working his hip up with each stroke, then Baekhyun got an idea.

 

He slowly crept his other hand underneath Jongin placing his palm on the knot and his fingertips on Jongin's rim. His eyes flew open and his eyebrows scrunch like he was about to burst.

 

"Fuck, Baek. Just like that."

 

"Yeah? You like that?"

 

Jongin nodded his head fucking up faster into Baekhyun's fist. He started panting and Baekhyun felt his impending orgasm. He slipped just the tip of his middle finger inside of Jongin and then pushed his palm harder into the knot stroking fast. Jongin came with a yell and cum spurt between them in long bursts. Jongin grabbed Baekhyun's hand and grinding the knot against his palm riding out his orgasm until he was boneless. He looked up with a blissed out face and then down at the very obvious raging erection in Baekhyun's boxers.

 

"Do you want me to - "

 

"No, I'll take care of it later."

 

Jongin looked a little disappointed but Baekhyun waved it off, "When we get closer. I don't mind doing this for you, but I want something else first."

 

"What's that?"

 

"Um, I know it's lame, but I want to get to know you better then you can do whatever you want with my dick."

 

Jongin stood and tried not to get his mess everywhere. He laughed a little before walking into the bathroom. Baekhyun followed washing his hands before brushing his teeth next to Jongin.

 

"Okay, Baek. Let's get to know each other. I'd like that."

* * *

  
  


For lunch, Baekhyun took a cold shower. He couldn't get the image of Jongin's fucked out face to stop showing up in his mind. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Jongin fucking his fist and cumming across his stomach. Baekhyun groaned wrapping his own hand around his length and stroking fast. He needed to finish quickly so that Jongin didn't walk in on him. He rested his palm against the shower wall and closed his eyes. He imagined taking Jongin's knot and grit his teeth at the image. Fuck, he wanted that worse than he thought.

 

He came with a strangled groan of Jongin's name on his lips and secrets he really wanted to keep.

 

As soon as he was done he washed up fast and got dressed just as quick. Jongin was still napping on the couch when he came back out. Which he was thankful for considering he didn't want him to catch the whole jerking it to being knotted.

 

Baekhyun set out to finish some work at the table. He also decided to message Yixing. He needed some information, just a little. Baekhyun had questions and he needed answers.

 

_ [New Message from Byun] _

_ I want to ask you something. _

 

_ [New Message from Xing] _

_ It's about Jongin isn't it? _

 

_ [New Message from Byun] _

_ How did you know? _

 

_ [New Message from Xing] _

_ I know you and I know your type. You're conflicted about liking him. _

 

Well, that was way too easy. Baekhyun sighed and heard Jongin shift on the couch. He rolled over and curled up in his blanket. Baekhyun smiled watching his ears twitch and flop over a few times. He was dreaming again.

 

_ [New Message from Byun] _

_ Is that okay? Is it weird? _

 

_ [2 New Messages from Xing] _

_ No. Some people date their hybrids, some just have sex. _

 

_ If you like him, and you want to date him, I don't have a problem with it. _

 

_ [New Message from Byun] _

_ I really like him, but I want to take my time. _

 

_ [New Message from Xing] _

_ Just be careful with him. He's got a tender heart. _

 

Baekhyun heard Jongin yawn and locked his phone. He walked toward the couch to see Jongin stretching. When he opened his eyes he smiled and Baekhyun melted. Sleepy Jongin had to be the cutest Jongin. He reached for Baekhyun until he sat down then Jongin curled into his side.

 

"What time is it?"

 

"Three o'clock."

 

"I'm starving."

 

"Want me to make you something to eat?"

 

"Mhm."

 

Jongin's arms wrapped around Baekhyun's middle and he laughed. Jongin snuggled into his stomach pressing his nose into a spot that was ticklish. He tried to push him off but Jongin just did it more until they were both laughing.

 

"I can't make your food if you keep me trapped on the couch."

 

Jongin whined and nuzzled Baekhyun again until he scratched his ears. He smiled contently, enjoying the affection. Reluctantly he pulled away and Baekhyun walked to the kitchen to make them some food.

 

They ate in silence as Baekhyun contemplated getting to know Jongin more. Even if he was a hybrid, he was his own person. He liked things just like everyone else. Besides Cheetos and soap operas, Baekhyun wanted to know more.

  
  


So, he started talking with the intention of knowing everything that was Jongin. Their conversation moved from topic to topic so smoothly that Baekhyun was surprised that they spent hours just talking to each other. Jongin had laid his head on Baekhyun's thigh looking up at him. Sometimes he would blush with certain answers to questions; things like if he had boyfriends or girlfriends before and if he liked holding hands.

 

Jongin liked holding hands a lot and didn't have many boyfriends. He didn't really like girls in that way. Baekhyun didn't either and felt like he had been gay since the dawn of time.

 

Their conversation got deeper and deeper. Jongin had been heartbroken once before. It was a long time before Yixing ever adopted him when he was a teenager. He loved a boy but the boy didn't love him. It was another hybrid that Jongin dated all through high school. He lost his virginity to him on prom night as cliche as it was. After that, they had a falling out during the summer and broke up never speaking again.

 

Baekhyun expressed his sympathy in the form of a story about his college sweetheart. Jongin listened quietly playing with Baekhyun's hand on his chest. Baekhyun told him about how they dated for two years and that Baekhyun was very much in love with him. They were set to move in together until Baekhyun found him in bed with a girl. He said it was the worst night of his life and after that, they barely spoke again. Jongin teared up when he said that Yixing had been there to pick up the pieces.

 

"He's so wonderful. He's so kind to me and I love living with him."

 

"He is. He's one of my best friends, which is why he trusted me to house sit."

 

"Will you come back? After this weekend will you come back?"

 

Baekhyun knew what Jongin was asking and didn't need to look down to feel the sadness. His voice cracked on the last word and Baekhyun knew Jongin wanted him to stay; not in the apartment...

 

In his life.

 

"Jongin, you know that I live somewhere else and that I work a lot right?"

 

"I know," Jongin started pouting and sniffling and it broke Baekhyun's heart too much.

 

He pulled Jongin into his lap and held him tight scratching his back and his ears. Jongin nuzzled his nose into Baekhyun's neck and stayed there. He whimpered quietly and Baekhyun didn't have to heart to tell him that he might be too busy to come over all the time.

 

"I like you Baekhyun. I know we just met but I like you. You're fun and you give the best head scratches. We're still working on the belly rubs but I know I like you a lot."

 

Baekhyun pursed his lips and choked. Jongin liked him. He laid his head against Jongin's cheek and heard him sniffle more. When he reached up to his face, Jongin was crying.

 

"Jongin, no. Don't cry. I promise to come visit. We still have like two more days. We can spend all our time together, just don't cry."

 

Jongin pulled back and looked at Baekhyun pouting. They stared at each other for a long moment before Jongin was the first to move. His hand came up and rested on Baekhyun's cheek. He was pleading with true puppy dog eyes. His tail would wag a bit then stop, then it would start over again. Baekhyun could see on his face what he wanted.

 

"Baek?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Please kiss me."

 

He leaned closer whispering it softly and then their lips met. Baekhyun wasn't sure what exactly it was supposed to feel like kissing a hybrid but it felt just like kissing a human. It was electric shocks, jolts, and waves. It was blood rushing to his ears and Jongin pushing harder. Baekhyun let him lead until he wanted more. Jongin whined when Baekhyun prodded his lips with his tongue, then they were making out on the couch for twenty minutes; Jongin curled up in a ball and Baekhyun holding him tight.

 

Jongin's hands wandered until they were slipping under Baekhyun's t-shirt. The coolness of his fingers made Baekhyun shiver a bit, not to mention he hadn't been touched in a while. Baekhyun laid Jongin down settling between his legs. They barely broke their kisses. Jongin draped his arms over Baekhyun's shoulders pulling him down so they were flush.

 

It took everything Baekhyun had not to snake his hand down and grab a handful of the knot he knew was inflating below him. Jongin was so turned on just by Baekhyun kissing him. He couldn't deny though, he was the same. Jongin's wet tongue in his mouth sent pulsating waves down to fill his cock.

 

Jongin tangled a hand in Baekhyun's hair and then pushed down on the small of his back. The gentle rock had Baekhyun moaning into Jongin's mouth, "Ah, Jongin..."

 

"I've never wanted a human to fuck me more than right now."

 

"Shit Jongin."

 

The hand on the small of Baekhyun's back slid down the back of his sweatpants until Jongin cupped his ass and pushed harder. They were grinding so hard on each other Baekhyun's eyes were rolling back into his head. Fuck, he wanted to cum so bad but this was pushing his comfort zone. He didn't want to crush Jongin's hopes but he had to put a stop to it before it became something else entirely.

 

"J-Jongin..."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"We have to stop."

 

Jongin's hands stopped and he pulled them away from Baekhyun. His face fell and Baekhyun's heart drummed in his chest. He knew this would happen. He didn't want Jongin to think he was being rejected so he cupped his face and turned it back toward him kissing his cheeks and then his nose. Jongin captured his lips again wrapped himself tightly around Baekhyun's waist.

 

"Not yet, Nini. Soon, when I know this is what we both want."

 

"Nini? I like that. Will you call me that from now on?"

 

"Sure."

 

Jongin smiled and a cute blush spread across his cheeks that Baekhyun kissed until it was a deep red. They stayed tangled in each other for a while until they were calm enough to get up and sit back down on the couch. It was nearing dinner time and Baekhyun knew Jongin would be hungry sooner or later.

  
  


The food that night was a huge bowl of ramyun prepared by Jongin in the most excellent fashion. He put cheese and kimchi in the bowl of 'gourmet' spicy seafood noodles. Baekhyun admired his effort and ate it happily.

 

They watched a movie until late in the night when Jongin was half-asleep in Baekhyun's arms. He held Jongin's hand until his fingers were cramped but it didn't matter. Jongin was happy; that was what mattered.

 

More conversations were had; some deep, some not. Baekhyun and Jongin complimented each other in many ways. Baekhyun was a little extroverted while Jongin was more introverted. Baekhyun broke him out of his shell to dance to no music and Jongin kissed him breathless.

 

When the night ended Jongin curled up into Baekhyun's side as he read a book aloud. He scratched behind Jongin's ears mindlessly as Jongin's fingers tickled the skin above the waistband of Baekhyun's sweats.

 

They fell asleep holding each other whispering between kisses and giggles. It felt a lot like love, and Baekhyun liked that feeling. He wanted to hold onto it as long as he could, but he knew come Monday he would be going back home -

 

Without Jongin.

* * *

  
  


Sunday morning Baekhyun woke up heartbroken. He knew that today would be the last day he would get to spend with Jongin, who was wrapped up in his blankets. His ears were folded over and his hair was a mess, but Baekhyun loved how cute he looked; so much so that he took a picture.

 

He treasured it from that moment until lunchtime when Jongin fell asleep in his lap after eating chicken again. Baekhyun wanted the day to be special so he did all the things Jongin wanted to do. They danced again, this time to some music. They kissed and hugged and cuddled. When Jongin wasn't looking, Baekhyun took pictures of him.

 

Every moment was savored. Baekhyun didn't have to say anything for Jongin to know. The silence brought a lot of longing stares and holding hands. Jongin curled up in a ball a few times in the bedroom. Baekhyun didn't have to be close to hear his sniffling. He cried four times that day before dinner.

 

Baekhyun tried to get as much work done as possible. He had to substitute for two classes on Wednesday and then three on Thursday. He had a bunch of lesson plans to go through and all he wanted to do was hold Jongin. Every time he got up from the table, Jongin was either in the bedroom or on the couch. After a while, Baekhyun pulled him into the chair at the table. Jongin straddled him placing his head on Baekhyun's shoulder. They adjusted a little until Baekhyun could continue working while Jongin got the attention he wanted and deserved.

 

Between e-mails and sips of late night coffee, Baekhyun smothered Jongin in kisses. At one point Jongin cried so hard he couldn't even breath. Baekhyun had to hold him for ten minutes shushing him and scratching his back. Yixing called after Jongin gave up and napped on the couch. Baekhyun took the call on the balcony so not to wake him up.

  
  


_ "How is he?" _

 

"Hysterical. I think he's cried nearly half a dozen times."

 

_ "How are you?" _

 

"Just as bad. Before you called I nearly broke down. I've never felt so connected to someone. I don't give a shit what he is, I'm falling so hard for him. He's so perfect; from his curly-haired ears to his stubby little dancer feet. I - "

 

_ "You love him." _

 

"Y-Yeah, yeah Xing. I think I do."

 

_ "You always fall so hard, but I have something to tell you." _

 

"What?"

 

_ "Jongin falls just as hard if not harder. When I first got him I brought a work associate home for a weekend since we had business to do and it was expensive to travel back and forth. He fell so hard for him on the first day he was there. The guy wasn't interested at all and took Jongin's advances as playful behavior. Jongin cried for a whole week when he left." _

 

"What will he do when I leave?"

 

_ "Probably the same. Byun, come back and see him as often as you can. Don't let him feel like your feelings aren't real." _

 

"I promise. I'll come as often as I can."

 

_ "Good. Tell him that. Tell him how much you care about him and how much you can't wait to see him again. Reinforce that. I'll be home early in the morning." _

 

"Have a safe trip, Xing."

  
  


The line clicked and Baekhyun felt his tears stinging his eyes. He quietly cried outside on the balcony until he heard the door and Jongin wrapped himself around his waist. He snuggled into Baekhyun's back and stayed there for a long moment before Baekhyun could catch a breath.

 

"Jongin - "

 

"Baek."

 

Baekhyun turned around in Jongin's arms and kissed his lips softly. He cupped Jongin's face and between his sobs, he kissed him over and over again. Jongin wiped his tears and then hugged him tightly.

 

"Jongin, I have to go home tomorrow, but I'm going to come back and see you whenever I can. I'll take you out on dates and I'll come spend weekends over here. I really like you and I want you to know that I care about you a lot, so when I leave, please don't cry too much. I'll be back as soon as I can."

 

Jongin nodded his head and gave a half-smile before leaning in and kissing Baekhyun deeply. Baekhyun let his arms drape over Jongin's shoulders as they kissed under the stars. Baekhyun knew that tomorrow would be awful, but right now with Jongin holding him and kissing him, tomorrow could wait. Today was what mattered. Jongin was what mattered.

  
  


Dinner was a lot quieter than before. Between bites of leftover chicken, Jongin would lean his head on Baekhyun's shoulder and kiss his neck. His tears fell a few times and Baekhyun tried his best to kiss them all away. By the time they were done, Baekhyun was dreading going to sleep.

 

He knew in the morning he would be leaving Jongin and going home to an empty apartment.

 

Jongin filled up his time and his heart. What was only supposed to be house sitting, turned into Baekhyun falling in love with Jongin. Their long talks and cuddle session made Baekhyun realize how alone he felt before him. His usual days were filled with paperwork and grading essays. Jongin seemed to take up the silence that lingered between the spaces. Baekhyun knew that his days would feel longer when he got back home and settled into his routine.

 

He also knew that Jongin's days would feel twice as long. He stayed alone most days when Yixing was at work. Those days would be even emptier when he thought about Baekhyun. It shattered Baekhyun's heart to know that Jongin would be so alone. He could call and video chat, but it was nothing compared to the warm embraces and loving kisses.

  
  


When Baekhyun finally showered, he let Jongin join him. He washed Jongin's hair paying close attention not to get water in his ears. He kissed his nose and held him close until the water turned cold and they were both shivering.

 

They dried off and Baekhyun didn't even bother with clothes. He picked Jongin up and carried him to the bed. He giggled when he was unceremoniously thrown down. It was music to Baekhyun's ears. Music he would miss dearly when he left.

 

Baekhyun knew it was a crazy idea, one that he would never have thought of if he didn't feel the way he did. He was sure Jongin felt that way too when he pulled Baekhyun down to kiss him deep and passionate. Their naked bodies connected and Baekhyun sighed feeling so loved and content.

 

Jongin lead for a while draping his arms over Baekhyun's shoulders and playing with his hair. It was nothing more than their bodies pressed together and kissing each other stupid, then Jongin took a breath pleading with his eyes for something Baekhyun wanted to give to him.

 

"Make love to me."

 

Baekhyun got up from the bed and went into his bag. He grabbed lube and nothing more knowing he didn't want this to be anything but showering Jongin with love. They could get crazy another time.

 

Fingering Jongin drove Baekhyun wild. He was so reactive to just two fingers. He arched off the bed and Baekhyun watched as his cock filled until it was standing tall. Baekhyun took it into his mouth and loved feeling the knot at the base. He slid his tongue against it a few times and Jongin shuddered moaning high.

 

"B-Baek - "

 

"Shh, I've got you, Nini."

 

Baekhyun dripped more lube down his length and stroked himself lining up with Jongin's entrance. He bottomed out smoothly as they groaned in tandem. It was slow at first, letting Jongin adjust, then it was Jongin pushing Baekhyun down harder and faster. He growled until Baekhyun picked up his pace slamming into him. Baekhyun's hips met Jongin's ass and he stayed there grinding against his prostate until Jongin's nail left marks down his back.

 

"Fuck me damn it."

 

Jongin growled again and Baekhyun just smirked. He slammed into Jongin deep and slow, dragging it out as long as possible. Jongin just kept repeating Baekhyun's name over and over. He wanted this to last, wanted to treasure Jongin. He leaned down and captured his lips whispering little things he knew Jongin needed to hear; like how beautiful he was, how much he cared for him, and how much he meant to him.

 

It caused Jongin to cry. Baekhyun caged Jongin underneath him continuing to go slow and kiss the tears away. He was panting and pleading with Baekhyun. The friction wasn't enough. Baekhyun knew he needed to bring Jongin over the edge, so he lifted up only enough to slip his hand between them. He left the other on Jongin's cheek caressing it gently.

 

All it took was a few tight strokes and squeezing Jongin's knot for him to cum in ribbons between them, Baekhyun following close behind. Jongin hiccuped between his moans kissing Baekhyun frantically. He knew Jongin would feel lonely once he left.

 

Baekhyun cleaned both of them up in the shower before changing the sheets. Jongin whined nuzzling into Baekhyun's neck when they laid down again. He left a mark on Baekhyun's neck, but that was fine. He could cover it with collared shirts.

 

Before he went to sleep, Baekhyun reminded Jongin that he would be back and that he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. Jongin only cried for a little bit until he fell asleep in Baekhyun's arms.

 

Baekhyun let himself cry hoping that Jongin didn't hear him, but it was a foolish plan when Jongin just held him that much closer and that much tighter until morning.

* * *

  
  


Saying goodbye was hard,  _ kissing _ Jongin goodbye was even harder. Yixing came home bright and early and all Jongin could muster was a quiet 'Xing Xing' as he hugged him and sobbed. Baekhyun choked back his tears as long as he could. It was when Jongin begged to ride with them back to his apartment that he broke down.

 

"Please, please let me come. Please. It's the last time I'll see you for a while. Let me go with you."

 

Yixing said yes right away even though Baekhyun could barely nod his head. After putting his bags in the trunk, Baekhyun and Jongin sat in the back seat holding each other's hands. Yixing looked back a few times sympathetically at Baekhyun when Jongin fell asleep halfway there. He knew how hard it was going to be on both of them.

 

When they got to Baekhyun's he placed his bags inside the door and hugged Jongin for a long while. He gave Jongin his favorite sweater to wear when he felt lonely, and Jongin gave Baekhyun his favorite throw blanket. They finally said goodbye after an hour of sobbing and kissing. Yixing had to carry Jongin back to the car.

  
  


The first night alone was the worst. Yixing texted Baekhyun and said as soon as they got home Jongin stripped down to his boxers and put the sweater on. Baekhyun admitted that he hadn't moved from the couch wrapped in Jongin's blanket. He had some lesson plans to go over but they didn't matter as much as texting Jongin. He said he missed Baekhyun about a dozen times before dinner and Baekhyun probably said it just as much.

 

Eventually, he did get to the lesson plans. He couldn't sleep at all so he just worked through part of the night. Yixing texted him a couple more times and so did Jongin. Yixing said that Jongin had calmed down enough to eat then fell asleep on the couch. Jongin said he missed him one more time before sending a picture of himself in the sweater. Baekhyun told him to fold his ears back over.

  
  


The next nights weren't as bad, but they weren't the greatest. Baekhyun got an e-mail that he would have to sub for a class on Friday killing his plans to spend the weekend with Jongin. Luckily, he hadn't said anything so as not to get his hopes up.

 

They spent a lot of time texting. Jongin said he loved Baekhyun's doggo memes and Baekhyun laughed hysterically at the fact that Jongin never actually used the dog filter on Snapchat. He just took a picture of himself with his tongue out.

 

It got easier as Baekhyun busied himself with teaching. Wednesday was okay, Thursday was better. By Friday, Baekhyun was a bit happier. Jongin texted him to have a good day every morning and sweet dreams every night. He said ‘I miss you’ less and instead said other things; like how much Baekhyun's smile made him happy, how every picture of the sky made his heart flutter, and that Baekhyun might be his special person.

 

Even though they hadn't made it official while he was there, Baekhyun did just that on Saturday calling Jongin just to ask him to be his boyfriend. Of course, Jongin said yes right away and Baekhyun promised to ask again in person when they could meet again.

  
  


It was two weeks later when that happened. It was the beginning of October and close to Yixing's birthday so Baekhyun made sure to drop anything in his schedule that weekend. He checked all of his e-mail and let those that needed to know he would be out of town for the whole weekend.

 

Everyone except for Jongin.

 

He packed his bags for a weekend leaving his laptop on the table in his apartment. He wanted to give Jongin all of the attention he deserved. Baekhyun let Yixing know that he was ready and Yixing said he would be there shortly. Baekhyun couldn't wait to see the look on Jongin's face.

 

The ride there Baekhyun tried his best not to let on what he was doing. He texted Jongin a few times here and there pretending to be busy with lesson plans. Jongin just sent a cute picture of himself in the sweater that Yixing said he washed just so he could wear it again.

 

By the time they got there Baekhyun was ready to run in the door. Yixing grabbed his bag knowing that Baekhyun was going to have armfuls of puppy hybrid soon. Yixing unlocked the door then waited outside letting Baekhyun go in first. He heard that all too familiar sound of Jongin running to the door. He crashed into Baekhyun with his arms open and eyes closed.

 

"Xing Xing!"

 

"Hey, Nini."

 

"You aren't Xing Xing."

 

Jongin pulled back and smiled the biggest that Baekhyun had ever seen, "Baek! Baek! I missed you! Baek!"

 

Baekhyun was smothered in kisses and hugs. He let Jongin jump on him and wrap his legs around his waist. Yixing stepped inside after that walking to the guest room to set Baekhyun's bags down. He left it there and went to the living room while Baekhyun carefully walked into where his bags were.

 

"I missed you so fucking much."

 

"I know, Nini. Me too, so much."

 

Baekhyun contained himself as much as possible, as much as Jongin would let him, but they kissed until their lips were bruised and they were panting into each other's mouths. Baekhyun told Jongin that it would be a bit more respectful if they at least waited until  Yixing was asleep. Jongin pouted a bit but smiled again when Baekhyun kissed his cheeks.

 

They regained some semblance of composure before joining Yixing on the couch. Jongin curled up beside Baekhyun as they watched TV and made small talk. Yixing had also taken the weekend off to spend time at home. There was not a single ounce of jealousy as Jongin buried his toes under Yixing, or when Yixing rubbed Jongin's calves.

  
  


Jongin picked dinner that night, which of course was chicken with extra radish kimchi. Yixing even ordered extra for lunch the next day. Baekhyun finally mentioned something that he had been hiding from both of them, something he hadn't really told anyone except his school. He took a sip of his beer before lacing his fingers with Jongin's and taking a deep breath.

 

"So, I have a secret. I've kept it under wraps until I could tell both of you at the same time."

 

"What is it?" Jongin squeezed Baekhyun's hand worriedly but Baekhyun reassured him with a smile.

 

"I'm moving, and not just schools."

 

"Holy shit, Byun. You put in a transfer?" Yixing nearly dropped his chopsticks staring at Jongin and Baekhyun. He smiled and nodded his head in approval.

 

"Two weeks ago. They approved it and I'll be moving next week."

 

Jongin smiled but then it fell, "Wait, where are you moving to?"

 

Baekhyun just kissed his cheek before taking another sip of his beer, "Two blocks away. I'll be so close you can come see me every day if you wanted to. I'll still be busy during the week but you wouldn't have to stay here alone all the time. It's a bigger place too. I got a pay raise so I can afford something nicer."

 

"Are you serious!? Tell me you're serious. This is real. You'll be closer. I can come every day! Oh, Baek! I'm so excited."

 

Jongin jumped on Baekhyun which caused the chair he was sitting in to fall backward. They laughed for a bit before Jongin kissed everywhere his lips could reach. Yixing just laughed helping them back up and guarding the food. Jongin jumped up and down a few times his tail wagging so fast and his ears bouncing as he sat back down.

 

"I'm serious. You can't stay all the time since I still have to teach, but you can come over on weekends and when I'm off. I'll even take you on that date I promised you."

 

"I'm so happy, Baek."

 

"Me too, Byun. You deserve it."

 

They had more chicken and beer, and then just more beer in celebration. Jongin started to get a bit handsy and Yixing excused himself to 'go to sleep'. Baekhyun got a text shortly after telling him he was wearing headphones listening to an audiobook. He took that for what it was worth and lead Jongin to the bedroom.

 

Before the door was even closed Jongin was shedding his shirt. Baekhyun missed everything about that. From the way his hips curved to the short trail of hair; he missed everything about Jongin. Baekhyun figured he was the same when he sauntered over with a smirk and kissed Baekhyun against the door.

 

Three beers ago it was just innocent fleeting touches, now, it was Jongin lifting Baekhyun's leg to his hip and pressing his very obvious erection against Baekhyun's thigh. Jongin nipped at Baekhyun ear and then bit his neck. Baekhyun might have liked that a bit much and outright moaned.

 

"Jongin, I want something tonight."

 

"What's that?"

 

Baekhyun cleared his throat before pressing his palm against Jongin's length through his sweatpants, "I want you to knot me."

 

"Holy shit, are you - "

 

"Before you even ask, yes, I'm serious. Yes, I want you to knot me. I want you to fuck me until I'm screaming."

 

"I'll fuck you until we're both screaming. You are my living wet dream."

 

Jongin picked Baekhyun up effortlessly. He laughed all the way to the bed kissing Jongin until he was laid down. Switching positions with Jongin felt natural. Time and distance were nothing when Jongin just knew. He knew Baekhyun's body and his wants, his needs. Jongin being a little rough wasn't a surprise. He moved his body molding it to Baekhyun's biting and scratching.

 

"If you don't want me to leave marks, tell me now."

 

"Just nothing outside of t-shirt area."

 

With that Jongin started sucking a hickey right on Baekhyun's hip. He helped Baekhyun out of his shirt kissing up his chest and neck until he nipped at his lips and grinned, "You're all mine tonight. I'm so happy you're here."

 

"Me too, Nini, me too."

 

Baekhyun loved the fire in Jongin's eyes. The softness was gone replaced with something a bit more primal and Baekhyun loved every minute of it. Jongin ran his hands up and down his sides leaving trails of red and white. Baekhyun shimmied out of his pants when Jongin lifted his hips. He took the boxers with them kissing Baekhyun's thighs as he tossed them aside.

 

With his hands still under Baekhyun, Jongin flipped him over putting him on all fours. He shoved Baekhyun's head down into the mattress and growled. Baekhyun didn't even hold back the whimper that came from his lips. Jongin started licking and prodding with his tongue and Baekhyun moaned clutching the sheets.

 

The way Jongin ate him out should have been a sin. He pressed his tongue flat while he wrapped his hand around Baekhyun's length. The sound filled the room and Baekhyun only heard his moans and Jongin grunting. When he dared to peek around at him, he was fisting his cock.

 

"Fuck, you're so pretty like this Baek."

 

"You know... I could say the same for you. I can't wait to do that to you."

 

"Another day."

 

Jongin smirked before reaching for the lube and slicking his fingers. He slipped in two and Baekhyun moaned. He was slow at first then it got faster and harder. He pressed a third and Baekhyun nodded his head needing to feel full. After what felt like ages and Baekhyun drooling on the pillow, Jongin finally lubed his cock and pressed against Baekhyun's rim.

 

"Please tell me if I hurt you, baby."

 

"Baby huh? I like that."

 

"You're gonna like my cock more."

 

Baekhyun did not laugh at that, nor that fact that maybe it was true. Jongin thrust slowly at first, letting Baekhyun adjust. He inched in pulling back and then thrusting more. Baekhyun wasn't even aware he bottomed out until Jongin pulled back and slammed deep into him. He yelled out and Jongin shushed him.

 

"Yixing has headphones in Nini. He can't hear us."

 

"Well then - "

 

Jongin started fucking Baekhyun  _ hard _ . He grabbed the back of his head and pulled until Baekhyun was off the bed and straight up in front of him. Jongin gripped his hips bruising the soft flesh. Baekhyun laid his head back until Jongin kissed him on the side of his mouth. The look in his eyes drove Baekhyun crazy. He kept getting rougher and rougher and Baekhyun wanted more.

 

The tight grip on his hips disappeared only for a moment as Jongin shoved him forward off his cock and onto the mattress. He turned Baekhyun over and playfully nipped at his neck then started kissing his chest. Baekhyun threaded his fingers through Jongin's hair and scratched behind his ears. His eyes closed as he enjoyed the affection before chasing after Baekhyun's lips.

 

"Baby?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I'm going to knot you now. If it hurts, tell me to stop."

 

"I'm ready."

 

Jongin bottomed out again and Baekhyun loved how they moaned together. He was much more gentle this time around. He stayed pumping short thrusts and stroking Baekhyun. It wasn't long though before Baekhyun could feel the knot inflating. With each thrust, it pressed up against him and sent shivers up his spine.

 

"Please."

 

Baekhyun tried to relax as much as possible. The stretch was nothing like he had ever felt before, but it felt  _ good _ . It wasn't as large as Baekhyun thought but Jongin still went slow. Baekhyun's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Jongin pumped him faster and pushed harder. Baekhyun felt the knot finally slip inside of him and he bit down on his lip.

 

"Does it hurt?"

 

"Fuck no. It feels so good."

 

Jongin poured just a bit more lube down on himself before thrusting again. The knot slipped in and out and Baekhyun starting panting. It felt so good; he repeated that over and over to Jongin as he fucked him faster. But Baekhyun could tell the pleasure was rising in Jongin. He pushed all the way back in and leaned over giving short thrusts with the knot inside of him.

 

"B-Baek, I'm - "

 

"Together."

 

Nodding his head, Jongin let himself go. He wrapped his hand around Baekhyun's neglected cock. It only took a few pumps before Baekhyun came screaming Jongin's name then Jongin did the same yelling out Baekhyun's name and falling over.

  
  


The only thing Jongin forgot to warn Baekhyun about what that they weren't going anywhere.

 

"Uh - "

 

"Sorry. It doesn't go down for like twenty minutes."

 

"So, you're telling me I get to lay here and warm your cock until it just decides to deflate?"

 

"Pretty much."

 

"Snuggle me, Nini. I missed you."

 

That was all it took. Jongin buried his face in the crook of Baekhyun's neck just breathing deep. He worked out the cramp in Baekhyun's leg and kissed his cheek about a dozen times. After about twenty minutes Jongin was able to pull out and finally get cleaned up.

 

They didn't even put clothes back on. Baekhyun laid down and Jongin snuggled into his side like any other night. Baekhyun dug his nails deep into Jongin's scalp, scratching and petting him. Jongin sighed with content dozing here and there.

 

"Baek?"

 

"What Nini?"

 

"I'm so happy you're moving closer. I'll get to say goodnight to you in person a lot more often."

 

"You will. You'll get to tell me you love me too."

 

Jongin shot up and stared down at Baekhyun who was just smiling softly. It was something he felt when they first kissed. It took him a while to build the courage to say it but the look on Jongin's face said he wasn't expecting it, then he lit up. His tail started wagging so fast and he pounced on Baekhyun.

 

"I do! I love you! Baek, I love you!"

 

"I love you, too."

 

"Oh, Baek. I'm so happy I met you."

 

"Me too, me too."

 

Baekhyun didn't care about the nearly crushing weight on his chest. After a little adjustment, he got comfortable with Jongin half-on him, half-off. His leg was hiked over Baekhyun's thigh and his head was tucked comfortably under Baekhyun's arm. He laced their fingers and that was how they slept, not moving a single inch.

* * *

  
  


The months passed by in a flash. October ended with Jongin dressing up for a party. He put on a collar and Baekhyun might have had too much fun that night with it. In November Baekhyun brought Jongin to meet his parents. They loved him so much that they invited them over for Christmas. Baekhyun wasn't sure what days off he would have but he said he would try.

 

The days he did have off during that time, Jongin was plastered to his side. After the weekend for Yixing's birthday, Baekhyun gave Jongin a key to the new apartment. He would always text to make sure it was okay, but more often than not, Jongin made residence in Baekhyun's house. There were days he couldn't and those were the worst. Baekhyun hated sleeping alone those nights knowing that Jongin missed him so much.

 

He was able to stay two weekends out of that time. He stayed for a day or two here and there but it wasn't nearly what Baekhyun wanted. He wanted to come home to Jongin every single day. He wanted Jongin to come running every day to meet him at the door with sloppy kisses and big hugs. Before long the idea of letting him move in sounded really nice.

 

(Yixing beat him to the punch though.)

 

Baekhyun had long weeks leading up to Christmas. Everyone wanted to take time off to travel or spend time with family. Baekhyun substituted almost every day of the week until the break. Finally, three days before Christmas he was able to relax, although, it was alone. He had to go out the next day to school just to turn in some things before he was officially out of school.

  
  


Reluctantly, that next day he did what he needed to. He picked up coffee to go and headed to the school to drop off everything quickly so he could go home. It took far too long and Baekhyun was more than displeased with the management of time. He was able to head back home after two hours between the copy machine and the office.

 

Something was off just by the way Baekhyun felt. He knew he had left the lamp on when he left, but now it was turned off. He opened the door and there were no lights on, but it smelled heavenly. He thought maybe Jongin might have been in the kitchen but he wasn't.

 

He was in the bedroom.

 

Baekhyun sat wide-eyed in the doorway when he finally turned the knob. There on the bed was Jongin wrapped up snuggly in Baekhyun's favorite sweater and nothing else except a huge blue bow around his middle. He was holding an envelope that Baekhyun opened carefully following the instruction to read aloud.

  
  


_ Dear Baekhyun-ie! _ __  
__  
_ I’m Jongin! I’m a dog-human hybrid and I’m looking for a new home! I love long naps and cuddling on the couch. I love kisses and baths too. Sometimes when I’m afraid, I hide, but once I get to know you I’m really friendly. Sometimes I’m called Jongin, but that’s not really my name. You can call me Nini.  _ __  
__  
_ I love a boy. His name is Baekhyun. He fell in love with me while house sitting and then I fell in love with him too. We don’t get to spend a lot of time together, but this Christmas I wished just for one day, just one day, then my owner said he had a better idea. _ __  
_  
_ __ Baekhyun, I love you. You mean the world to me. I know that we’ve only known each other for a few months, but I want to treasure every moment as if they are lifetimes. 

 

_ Will you make this my forever home? _

_  
_ _ Love, Nini _

  
  


Baekhyun wasn’t exactly sure when he had started crying while reading, but Jongin was crying too. He reached out to Baekhyun and they embraced kissing each other softly. The idea that Jongin would always be there made Baekhyun happy. It made Jongin happy too.

  
  


That night Yixing came over to make sure they were okay. They were more than okay. Jongin had brought a few things from home and Baekhyun ordered his favorite chicken. (With lots of radish kimchi to his heart’s content.) They all ate together until Yixing got too tired, said he was a lonely old man now, and went back home.

 

Baekhyun got a text a while later that said he wasn’t a lonely old man and that he was actually seeing someone. It only made sense for Jongin to move in with Baekhyun and he thanked him even though Baekhyun already _ wanted  _ Jongin to move.

 

When they went to bed, Baekhyun made love to Jongin again like they had before. It was filled with passion and adoration. Jongin cried for the first time in a long time but it was tears of joy. Baekhyun kissed them away still.

 

They told each other goodnight and Jongin said he loved Baekhyun more than radish kimchi. Baekhyun didn’t believe him but that didn’t matter; what he _did_ _believe_ was that Jongin loved him with his whole heart.

* * *

  
  


They did go to Baekhyun’s parents for Christmas. They weren’t as excited to see him, but they were more than excited to see Jongin. They doted on him and nuzzled him which made Jongin really happy. He laughed and smiled, and that’s when Baekhyun knew; he was going to do exactly what Yixing had asked him to do months ago - 

 

_ Please take good care of him. _

 

So, he did. He took very good care of Jongin and his heart. The Halloween collar was replaced with something a bit sturdier with a little bell and a tag. It said: If lost, return to : Baekhyun.

 

Jongin rarely got lost, but it was a sentiment that made them both overjoyed. Jongin said it felt like Baekhyun was really his owner, and Baekhyun just liked to see Jongin in a collar. Jongin didn’t mind the friskiness that came with it. (He actually loved it more than he let on.)

  
  


Even when the days were long, and Baekhyun couldn’t wait to go home, he was still happy like the first day he made Jongin his. He went home expecting and wasn’t disappointed. He slowly opened the door, then he heard feet running toward him. Jongin crashed into him and kissed him stupid until they were laughing too hard.

 

“Baek-ie! Welcome home, baby! I missed you!”


End file.
